Afraid
by deadtodd
Summary: Helga was afraid of a lot of things, but her greatest fear was him. -For Fluff Fanatics-


**Grimmy**: _Okay, so this isn't what I'm supposed to be working on. But I couldn't resist writing it. Last night I was struck with an amazing source of inspiration and I not only wrote this but some other things too. Of course, I'm still working on LLN for those of you who are waiting patiently and it won't be too long from now when I post the first chapter of it. So here is something to hold you off. It's not betaed and to be honest, it was actually around 200 words when I wrote it in my journal. I added a lot of new stuff and I hope it fits here._

_Of course, like always I don't own Hey Arnold._

Helga sighed as she reread the last line of the latest letter she'd tacked into her binder.

_What are you afraid of?_

She scoffed and began to write absentmindedly.

_I'm afraid of rats, terrified really. And sometimes I get afraid of the dark because my world is entirely too dark too often. It seems like it's darkest when I'm all alone and I have no one._

_I'm afraid that I'm lashing out too often at Phoebe and she's getting fed up. It's getting to the point that she doesn't come around that often anymore. That's even worse than her dating tall hair boy since it means she's avoiding me because she actually wants to. I'm starting to think that maybe she doesn't want to be friends. I'm afraid that I'm losing her and this time I don't think an 'I'm sorry' will help._

_I'm afraid Miriam is just getting tired and that Bob is becoming to reckless to care. She has terrible bags under her eyes and always lays at the kitchen table now, head on her arm and a bottle hanging limp in her head. I don't even think she drinks it and I'm pretty sure that I've seen her crying a few times. And the last time I had to go shopping with Bob he was looking at girls that were practically my age! Divorce is on the horizon and I'm afraid that they don't love me enough to care. _

_I'm afraid that Olga is actually becoming a good big sister. Especially since I can never compare to perfects like her and Lila. They'll always be there and it scares me that being good enough will be just out of reach. They can take whatever I want without a care in the world and the sad part is. If they knew I wanted it they wouldn't do it just to spite me. If I were them, I would._

_But mostly I'm afraid that I'll blow it if you came back and we ever gave it another chance. And if I ever got you to go past like me, liking me and you said it. If you said it... I'm afraid that one day you'd just stop. I'm sure that if I had to go through that pain I'd simply give up and lose hope. So don't give me that chance because more than anything I can think of I'm simply afraid. Afraid that if it did all go wrong that you'd hate me. And if you hated me I don't know what I would do because I..._

_Love Helga_

She sighed as she neatly folded the letter and placed it in the envelope that was neatly marked with his current address and already stamped. She hadn't meant to write that much and she wasn't sure that she was going to send all of that. He'd think she was some kind of wacko nut job. Helga picked up the letter one last time and got the other letters, just bills and documents her parents were sending out, and took off towards the post office. She had a lot of thinking to do.

It was cold. No, that was an understatement. It was freezing and from the look of the sky it was about to snow again soon. She pulled her hat further down on her head so it wouldn't fly off as she ran to the post office.

* * *

In the end Helga decided against sending the letter. She'd made it back to the house right before the blizzard started up, letter tucked safely under her armpit. With a short live spin she darted up to her room and plopped down on her bed. It wasn't that she wouldn't respond to the letter. She was just going to rewrite it and put this one up somewhere. Helga paused as she caught sight of the address on the letter in hand. Trademark high pitched scream echoed throughout the house.

That was not her letter. And that meant...

* * *

Her next letter arrived three days later with a mousetrap, a flashlight, and some sort of wooden crest. The first part of the letter was short.

_I plan on helping you get over those fears even if it takes me forever. _

_The crest is for Phoebe, it's sort of like a sorry thing. She'll know what it is, she's smart. The rest is self explanatory. _

Helga could have sworn she had melted right there on the bed and if possible her eyes grew wider than they already were as she read the next line.

_And what would you say if I did say I more than liked you, liked you and I can't stop?_

And the last line of his letter?

_Love Arnold_

He'd never put that before. Could he really? She fainted.

**Grimmy:** _So that's that. :) I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Reviews please, like always. And much love your way for supporting AxH._


End file.
